The Peptide Core provides the Program Project with a highly-responsive, in-house resource for peptide synthesis and chemical-analytical services and expertise through the following activities: 1. Preparation of synthetic peptides and analogs over a range of scales, followed by documentation of their homogeneity; 2. Performance of sequencing, mass spectroscopy, and amino acid compositional analyses of peptides and biosynthetic products; 3. Development and application of specialized chemical procedures such as crosslinking, prosthetic group attachment and "customized" purification modalities; 4. Micro- and macro-scale purification of proteins and peptides using HPLC and other chromatographic modalities 5. Advice and consultation in synthesis and purification strategies and "hands-on" transfer of technologies to participating investigators.